zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 13
Official Summary When an evil band of evil aliens from the farthest reaches of evilspace kidnap ZIM's best friend, ZIM is horrified. Until, that is, he discovers the aliens think his “best friend” is Dib. Now ZIM couldn't care less, but Dib, trapped in a cell on an alien ship, cares a lot.http://oni-press.myshopify.com/collections/new-releases/products/invader-zim-14 Release Issue 13 was released on September 21, 2016. Variations zim 13.jpg|Warren Wuchinich standard retail cover (final) invader-zim-13b.jpg|Alex Pardee variant cover Issue #13 has a total of 2 cover variations. #Warren Wucinich standard retail cover #Alex Pardee variant cover Characters in Issue #13 (In Order of Appearance) Synopsis A pair of aliens contact Zim and tell him that they've kidnapped his best friend, and will only return them in exchange for the humungoserum that Zim's created. Zim is confused by this, as he doesn't have a best friend, causing the kidnappers to reveal Dib. Both Dib and Zim state that they're not friends, and Zim refuses to hand over the serum. The kidnappers think that Zim's bluffing, even when Dib insistently repeats that they're not friends, asking why they found him outside Zim's house if they're not friends. Flashbacks then show that after Zim invented the humungoserum (which is capable of making anything gigantic) and went off to his "scheming nook" to plan how to use it, Dib (who had snuck into the base hidden inside a fake giant sandwich) stole the serum and escaped from Zim's Base, at which point he was abducted by the kidnappers, and swallowed the serum's container to hide it. The kidnappers still don't believe either Dib or Zim, and proceed to put Dib through various tortures, including brain parasites and covering his body with itchy tape, to try and make Zim give up. However, Zim just takes enjoyment from the situation. This lasts until Dib admits he swallowed the humungoserum container, much to the shock of both the kidnappers and Zim, who flies off in the Voot Runner to intercept the kidnappers' ship and retrieve the serum from Dib. Dib escapes from the kidnappers, but just as they and a freshly arrived Zim corner him, the container in his stomach breaks, exposing him to the humungoserum, which transforms Dib into a hulking monster. Humungodib proceeds to go on a rampage, wrecking much of the kidnappers' ship as he chases Zim. Eventually, he creates a hole in the hull and is sucked out into space. The kidnappers' ship burns up in the atmosphere from the damage, presumably killing them, while Zim decides that since the humungoserum has already been used up, to just go home, leaving Humungodib to crash into his house. The next day at Skool, a still monstrous Dib is scolded by Miss Bitters for distracting the other students. "The Sweat Spot" subplot Zim has devised a means of converting human sweat into fuel for the Voot Runner. To collect enough to use, Zim and GIR go to a local gym, and begin sucking up sweat from everyone working out. Eventually, they're kicked out by angry patrons, though Zim says they got enough anyway. But upon returning to base, Zim discovers that GIR has drunk all the sweat. The story ends as Zim attempts to vacuum the sweat back out of GIR. Facts of Doom *The premise of Dib getting kidnapped by aliens other then Zim is similar to when Zim and GIR were kidnapped in "Abducted". Zim possibly references this episode when he complains about all the other aliens who come to Earth being stupid. *Dib mentions that Zim once turned him into baloney, a reference to the episode "Bolognius Maximus". *The face on Dib's shirt changes as Dib transforms into Humongodib. **For that matter, it's worth noting that Dib is wearing his neutral face shirt, rather than the ghost one which he wears in every other issue except for 1 and 11. *This is the third issue where there's more then one plot in the same issue (A main plot and a second mini plot). Other issues having a second plot are Issue 7, Issue 12, Issue 14, and Issue 17. *Dib hiding inside a giant sandwich to infiltrate Zim's base may remind some of when GIR was randomly hiding inside a turkey in "Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars". *The kidnappers at one point think that Dib is female, with Zim admitting that he also sometimes has trouble telling the difference between human genders; he ends up making this mistake with Dib as well in Issue 17. *When Zim has his squidgyblit it makes the sound effect "squidg" implying that it's pronounced "squidg-yblit". References Category:Comic Category:Issue Category:Merchandise Category:Comic Series Category:Issue 13 Category:Comic issues with extra content Category:Volume 3